Послеобеденный сон
by Ms Puddleglum
Summary: My short story "Afternoon Nap" in Russian. Thanks to Moriko.


**Afternoon Nap**

**Name: ****Afternoon Nap / ****Послеобеденный****сон**

**Author: **Ms Puddleglum (2012 г.)  
**Fandom: **Сandy-Candy/Кэнди-Кэнди  
**Genre:** романтика, дружба  
**Rating: **Т  
**Pairing:** Albert/Candy/ Альберт/Кэнди

**Category: ****what-if**** / ****«****а****что****, ****если****…»**

**Size: ****mi****ni / ****ми****ни**

**Translation: ****Moriko**

**Beta-reader: **Malena

**Status****:** complete already/завершён

**Disclaimer**** / Отказ от ответственности:** Кэнди-Кэнди и все персонажи принадлежат Киоко Мизуки, изображения – Юмико Игараши, аниме – Тои Анимейшн.

**Note**** / примечание автора**:

Этот короткий фанфик основан, главным образом, на последнем томе манги «Кэнди-Кэнди» и на некоторых частях из «Кэнди-Кэнди: Финальная История», что была издана госпожой Mизуки в 2011м году.

Вы могли бы отметить, что некоторые сцены или идеи в этой истории также красиво описаны и в других фанфиках об Альберте и Кэнди. Пожалуйста, примите во внимание, что это совпадение является исключительно случайным, как мы – авторы фанфиков – базируем наши истории на одних и тех же персонажах из одной и той же манги.

Если Вам понравится этот рассказ, пожалуйста, напишите свой комментарий! Я хотела бы узнать ваше мнение об этом фанфике.

«Послеобеденный сон» мной посвящается Дню святого Валентина!

**Ms. Puddleglum**

**By****translator****/от переводчика:** эта история мне показалась очень нежным и милым филлером к манге «Кэнди-Кэнди». Желаю вам приятного чтения!

**Послеобеденный сон**

Что со мной случилось? Как я мог сейчас чувствовать себя настолько сонным?.. В этом, должно быть, виновата дневная жара из-за палящего солнца, находящегося сейчас в зените. Эта невыносимое пекло и разморило меня. Или, может, в этом виноват потрясающий обед, который мы ранее приготовили вместе?

Наконец-то мы сбавили темп после всех сегодняшних развлечений: шалостей возле горного домика, приятного времяпровождения, вроде ловли рыбы и лазания по деревьям. Если честно, то я почти забыл, что фактически являюсь законным опекуном своей спутницы. Прямо сейчас мой прекрасный ангел сидит около меня, полностью сосредоточившийся на том, чтобы собрать цветочные цепи, по одной – для меня и для Пуппи. Тайно наблюдая за её профилем, я не мог не восхититься, какой красивой выглядит Кэнди, сконцентрировавшись на своём сольном проекте, а её губы изогнулись в удовлетворенной улыбке. Фактически, та цветочная цепь, которую она сделала для Пуппи, была достаточно длинной и для моей шеи, но было похоже на то, что для меня Кэнди собиралась сделать цепь ещё длиннее. Оценив текущий темп её работы и кучу цветов, которые мы ранее собрали на лугу, я пришёл к выводу, что ей потребуется ещё много времени, чтобы соединить их все вместе.

К сожалению, так долго, как я хотел бы наблюдать за работой Кэнди над её небольшим проектом, я не мог: сказывалась активность на протяжении этого дня; моё тело подвело меня, и мои веки становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Возможно, я должен позволить себе немного отдохнуть?

«Кэнди, ты – не против, если прямо сейчас я немного посплю?» – уставшим голосом спросил я.

Она немедленно переключила своё внимание на меня и посмотрела мне в лицо блестящими, широко открытыми глазами: «Почему? Тебе скучно?» – её голос звучал немного обиженно, и я даже расстроился, что спросил об этом.

Решительно мотая головой, я легонько сжал её ладонь, чтобы убедить её: «Нет, Кэнди. Это – только потому, что я не очень хорошо спал этой ночью».

«А почему ты плохо спал? Что-то было не так?» – она сжала мою руку, в её взгляде появился интерес.

Я придумал правдоподобное объяснение: «Ничего страшного. Я полагаю, что кушетка, всё-таки, была не очень удобной...» – робко улыбнувшись, закончил я.

«Правильно», – заметила Кэнди чуть ли не шёпотом, отводя в сторону глаза, чтобы избежать моего взгляда, в то время как её розовые щёки запылали огнём: «Ты позволил мне спать на кровати».

Она понятия не имела, как повлияла на меня её внезапная застенчивость. Я пристально посмотрел на неё, и прямо в этот момент у меня возникло сильное желание привлечь Кэнди в свои объятия. Она – твоя приёмная дочь, и о чём только ты позволяешь себе думать? Я мысленно выругал себя и с силой сжал кулаки. После глубоко вздоха я заставил свой голос казаться спокойным и, улыбаясь, ответил на её застенчивое замечание: «Не волнуйся, Кэнди. Джентльмен должен позволить леди спать на кровати».

В ответ на мой комментарий Кэнди молча согласилась, и к ней снова вернулось весёлое настроение. Затем она улыбнулась и добавила: «Конечно, Альберт, отдохни немного. Я разбужу тебя, когда закончу вот с этим».

Да, к моему огромному облегчению она, как и раньше, продолжала называть меня Альбертом. Кэнди даже не догадывалась, как сильно смутила меня, и как мне стало неловко, когда она хотела выразить свою благодарность, обратившись ко мне, как к великому дядюшке Уильяму. Мне пришлось сразу прервать ее речь, поскольку я совершенно не хотел быть ее приёмным отцом. Тогда взгляд её ясных изумрудных глаз и её очаровательная улыбка очень сильно напомнили мне мою любимую, преждевременно ушедшую из жизни сестру – Розмари. Зная обо всех тех трудностях, что выпали на судьбу Кэнди после того, как я спас её из водопада, я понял, что могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь ей, именно поэтому я принял одно из самых важных решений в моей жизни.

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я знал, что мог попытаться иным способом решить все её проблемы. Но тогда я находился под сильным впечатлением от трех писем, полученных мною от племянников; мне показалось вполне естественным – дать Кэнди нашу драгоценную фамилию; этот поступок неизбежно очень разозлил мою тетю. Я даже не подумал тогда, что, в конечном счете, буду сожалеть об этом удочерении.

Я негромко вздохнул, вспоминая те дни, и тут же оглянулся в поисках чего-то подходящего, что можно было бы подложить под голову вместо подушки. Чтобы немножко поспать, я расположился поудобнее, оставаясь в компании Кэнди, но находясь при этом за её спиной.

Я лег, подложив руки под голову, упираясь в землю правой согнутой в колене ногой, а левую ногу перекинув через правую. Когда Кэнди убедилась, что я удобно устроился, она опять переключила своё внимание на цветочную цепь, поэтому она не могла знать, что я на самом деле сейчас смотрю на её спину, довольно улыбаясь только потому, что она находится здесь, со мной, особенно, после нескольких месяцев, что мне пришлось скрываться от неё.

Как я мог открыть ей настоящую причину, по которой я не спал этой ночью? Фактически, мы снова находились под одной и той же крышей… и она спала, как ангел, на кровати, так близко стоявшей с моей кушеткой.

Во время последней утомительной командировки, в которой меня сопровождал Джордж, я сказал ему, что планирую поехать в Лейквудский особняк, чтобы позволить себе столь необходимый отдых и одиночество. С тех пор, как я стал сиротой, я полюбил встречать рассвет в полном уединении, наслаждаясь первыми лучами восходящего светила, принимая солнечные ванны; это давало мне душевное спокойствие и умиротворение. И сейчас весь домашний персонал знал, что я не начну свой рабочий день, пока не проведу немного времени в той комнате, и, пока я нахожусь там, слугам воспрещалось беспокоить меня. Но вчера, когда сладкий голос Кэнди, представляясь, нарушил тишину позади меня, – это был самый отвратительный момент в моей жизни. Каким образом она узнала, что её таинственный дядюшка Уильям находится здесь? Мог ли Джордж ей об этом сказать? И почему он так поступил? Насколько мне известно, Джордж никогда не нарушал моих приказов, и он всегда держал рот на замке.

Затем Кэнди рассказала мне о её принудительной помолвке с Нилом, и что это был мой приказ. Я безумно разозлился, узнав, что моим именем снова вертят, как хотят, и на этот раз оно должно было заставить мою протеже выйти замуж за кого-то, кто издевался над ней в течение долгих лет. Инстинкт подсказал мне, что именно моя тетя организовала всё это, естественно, скрыв от меня. И да, в самом деле, кто ещё смог бы набраться такой наглости, чтобы воспользоваться моим именем втайне от меня?

Пока я спорил с собой, открывать ли ей правду, что все это время я был её благодетелем, она вдруг замолчала. Её голос звучал не уверенно, она начала сомневаться, действительно ли я являюсь дядюшкой Уильямом. Ужасный момент, которого я избегал в течение долгих лет, наконец, наступил, и я собрал свою храбрость, чтобы заговорить, зная наверняка, что она узнает мой голос.

Остальная часть дня прошла очень хорошо. На самом деле намного лучше, чем я когда-либо мог представить. Как и ожидалось, Кэнди была потрясена, как минимум, до глубины души, но мне показалось, что ей не понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы смириться с фактом, что, в конце концов, я являлся тем самым человеком, кому она писала письма, начиная с её удочерения. Она совершенно не обвиняла меня во лжи, а вместо этого лишь спросила, почему все эти годы я скрывал от неё правду. И после моего быстрого извинения она больше не задавала никаких вопросов, храня молчание и, по-видимому, глубоко задумавшись.

Ох, какое же это было облегчение для меня! Я уверен, что однажды я позволил бы ей узнать все подробности о тайне могущественного дядюшки Уильяма, известного публике, как глубокий старик, но ещё не пришло время для подобных откровений. Сколько отвратительных, шокирующих фактов распространилось из-за этих слухов? Ну, Кэнди пока ещё не знала всей правды. Позже она удивилась бы ещё больше, если бы я решил показать ей, кто именно – тот молодой человек, которого много лет назад Кэнди встретила на холме Пони.

Будучи холостяком в двадцать с небольшим хвостиком лет, я отказался представиться юной девушке-подростку, как её приемный отец, ведь она относилась ко мне с огромным уважением. Моя цель заключалась в ином – молча присматривать за ней, как старший, и, следовательно, более мудрый друг. По некоторым причинам каждый раз, когда мы встречались, она относилась ко мне, будто мы уже достаточно долго являемся довольно близкими друзьями. На самом деле я очень ценил её доверие, и после того, как мы вместе начали жить в той удобной квартирке, как брат и сестра, Кэнди снова и снова без утайки рассказывала мне очень многое о себе.

Я безумно расстроился, увидев её такой опустошенной, когда Кэнди изливала мне душу после её ужасного расставания с Терри. Я предложил ей сочувствие и утешение, обнимая её и предоставив своё плечо, чтобы она выплакалась, а я мог выслушать подробные описания того, что произошло с ней в Нью-Йорке. Тогда ещё я этого не понимал, но уже потихоньку начинал в неё влюбляться.

Иногда я спрашивал себя, а что, если она с самого начала знала, что я являюсь её опекуном? Тогда она указала бы мне на эти отношения, и я был бы обязан знать свое место и свою роль в ее жизни, даже, учитывая то, что был болен амнезией. Следовательно, когда мы жили вместе, я бы не позволил своим чувствам к Кэнди развиваться в том направлении. И только потому, что я даже не догадывался, кем являюсь на самом деле, я узнал ее с совершенно другой стороны. После дикой головной боли, что застала меня на работе, когда я находился на кухне в ресторане, я упал в обморок, и меня заботливо отнесли в комнату для отдыха персонала. Когда я очнулся, то понял, что ко мне вернулась моя память, и первое, что пришло мне на ум, и я отчетливо увидел, – веселое, прекрасное лицо с веснушками. Я был потрясен осознанием, что влюблен в собственную приемную дочь.

И хотя я прекрасно понимал, что все это было неправильно, мои чувства к ней были самыми настоящими и такими сильными, и я бы очень хотел, чтобы для меня существовал переключатель вкл/выкл, и тогда я бы смог переключить свои мысли назад, на то время, когда я относился к ней исключительно как опекун или друг. Но уже было слишком поздно.

Вместо того, чтобы пойти домой сразу после инцидента, я отправился в парк, сомневаясь, говорить ли Кэнди о восстановлении моей памяти и моей любви к ней. Но, как только я пришел в нашу квартирку, то понял, что моя протеже еще не была готова к новой любви, когда увидел Кэнди, спящей над теми старыми газетами, что я специально спрятал от неё под кроватью. Было очевидно, что ее сердце все еще жаждало Терри, даже спустя столько месяцев после их рокового расставания. И как бы сильно я не хотел сделать ее счастливой, я должен был продолжать сдерживать свои чувства, но в одном я был полностью уверен – я не хотел расставаться с Кэнди.

Поэтому я решил не говорить ей о восстановлении моей памяти. Встретившись с Джорджем, я сообщил ему, что хочу продолжать жить с Кэнди в той небольшой квартирке, находящейся в предместьях Чикаго, и как обычно, он не выказал ничего против моей воли и не усомнился в моем здравомыслии. Вместо этого он и другие помощники каждый день приезжали ко мне, чтобы отвезти меня на работу.

С тех самых пор я находился в постоянной борьбе с самим собой, пытаясь решить дилемму: сказать ли Кэнди о том, что я выздоровел, или нет. Практически каждый день я упрекал себя, обвиняя во лжи к моей подопечной. Каждое утро, когда я видел ее ангельское лицо, я просто не мог заставить себя сообщить Кэнди "хорошие новости", которые она так ждала, ведь я боялся, что вслед за моим выздоровлением придет конец нашему совместному проживанию.

Кроме того, я разрывался между работой и отношениями с ней. Будучи ужасно занятым бизнесменом, я едва мог готовить для неё еду, и Кэнди даже возмущалась, что я зря трачу так много денег, покупая для неё обеды. Иногда я был вынужден работать на выходных, и я не мог проводить с ней время, как бы сильно я этого не хотел.

Теперь, когда ко мне вернулась моя память, я понимал, почему Кэнди стала для меня таким важным человеком. Занимая особое место в семье, даже, будучи ребенком, я всегда был одинок, окруженный молчаливыми слугами или строгими наставниками; у меня вообще не было друзей-ровесников, чтобы с ними играть. Без сомнения, проживание с Кэнди стало для меня самым счастливым периодом, когда у меня наконец-то появился хоть кто-то, с кем я мог поговорить, посмеяться и разделить с этим человеком любую мелочь и происшествие из моей повседневной жизни.

Прежде, чем я осознал это, прошло несколько месяцев, и я все еще продолжал наслаждаться совместным дружеским проживанием с Кэнди, но, всего лишь до той зимней ночи, когда я случайно подслушал владелицу нашей квартиры в Магнолии, которая попыталась выгнать меня, полагая, что я веду себя, как подозрительный человек. Это поразило меня до глубины души, и я догадался, что наши соседи, скорее всего, выяснили, что я все-таки не являюсь Кэнди братом. В то же самое время я почувствовал, что моя подопечная уже знает, что я солгал ей о том, что работаю в зоопарке, но она для себя решила доверять мне, независимо от обстоятельств, вынудивших меня это сделать. Но больше всего меня растрогало, когда Кэнди решительно заявила хозяйке квартиры, что, если мне придется съехать, то и она вместе со мной покинет это жильё. С тяжелым грузом на сердце я понял, что время пришло: именно сейчас я должен оставить её одну.

С того самого вечера я изо всех сил старался избежать любых встреч с Кэнди. Я специально не оставлял ей никакого намека о том, как со мной связаться, и я много раз серьезно говорил себе, что должен прекратить любить её подобным образом, ведь, во имя небес, я являюсь её опекуном. И, если в голове я мог навести порядок и разобраться со своими мыслями, то, что мне было делать с чувствами, укоренившимися в моем сердце? Напряженный график работы не позволял мне думать о ней слишком много, и большинству людей я казался абсолютно нормальным, но иногда я просыпался посреди ночи в роскошной постели, задаваясь вопросом, где я нахожусь и почему я здесь, как будто я лишился части себя, когда покинул Кэнди, и мне никогда не быть целым снова.

Признаюсь, что чем больше я пытался не думать о Кэнди, тем больше по ней скучал. Иногда я даже чувствовал себя "тоскующим по дому", вспоминая о временах, когда мы снимали ту маленькую квартирку, которую я делил с ней немного дольше года. Поскольку эти воспоминания часто ко мне возвращались, то я решил завести дневник, которым постоянно пользовался, и это приносило мне облегчение. Каждый раз в дни, полные одиночества и тоски, когда я подсознательно брал ручку, горя желанием написать ей, я вкратце записывал свои капризы или впечатления в моем дневнике, и это успокаивало меня, будто я только что поговорил с Кэнди.

Затем меня как будто осенило. Вспомнив, как легко её обманул Нил, сказав, что в назначенном месте Терри ожидает Кэнди, я попросил Джорджа, чтобы он послал заслуживающего доверия частного сыщика, который помог бы мне выяснить точное местонахождение Терруса. Сыщик вскоре вернулся и сообщил мне, что Терренс направляется в Рокстоун, следуя по графику гастролей его бродячего театра. И первым, что я сделал, это – замаскировался и поехал туда, чтобы лично во всем убедиться. Я не хотел, чтобы Терри случайно меня узнал. И, действительно, он там находился, играя в жалком театре, да еще и находясь в пьяном состоянии. Убедившись, что Террус впал в глубокую депрессию из-за разрыва с Кэнди, я решил стать для них Купидоном. Что могло бы сделать Кэнди более счастливой, чем воссоединение с её потерянной любовью, который, по-видимому, тоже не смог её забыть? Как и ожидалось, Джордж, сопровождавший меня в той поездке, никак не прокомментировал мое решение, а просто посоветовал частному сыщику оставаться в курсе дел и посылать нам отчеты о Кэнди и Терри.

И тогда, пытаясь прекратить себя мучить, я купил для Кэнди хорошенькое весеннее платье и послал ей его под своим именем, прикрепив к посылке короткую записку, в которой говорил ей, что думаю о ней везде, куда бы я ни поехал. Как только она получит мой подарок, если она ничего не предпримет в ответ, то это ясно мне даст понять, что я для неё совершенно ничего не значу, и это, конечно, поможет мне забыть её. С другой стороны, скорее всего она посетит Рокстоун, думая, что в настоящее время я там проживаю. И тогда она с радостью встретится с Терри, как я и запланировал, и это будет лучшей причиной, чтобы заставить меня снова к ней относиться, как к моей протеже. Я представлял себе два возможных варианта развития событий и определенные результаты; такими были мои мысли.

Но, к моему огромнейшему удивлению, Кэнди вернулась в Чикаго одна. Согласно отчету нанятого Джорджем сыщика, которому мы доверяли, она на самом деле видела выступление Терри в том театре и ненадолго оставалась там, но ушла прежде, чем игра была окончена. Затем Кэнди отправилась в ресторан с женщиной, позже подтвердившей, что является матерью Терри – миссис Элеонора Бейкер. Но Кэнди не встретилась с Терри, и больше всего меня поразило то, что произошло на следующий день. Она ходила в поисках человека со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами по всем улицам того небольшого городка, показывая прохожим подобие моего портрета.

Кэнди на самом деле искала меня? Я не смел так даже подумать так. Конечно, я не стал бы отрицать того, что меня и Кэнди связывали крепкие узы, но я не мог ожидать, что ее чувства ко мне когда-нибудь станут более чем братскими. Именно так я начал думать после инцидента в Рокстоуне. Поэтому, когда вчера мы сидели у камина в горном домике, пытаясь согреться, я решил прощупать почву и сообщил ей о возвращении Терри на Бродвей. Она выглядела по-настоящему счастливой за него, но вскоре глубоко задумалась и ничего не упомянула о своем посещении Рокстоуна.

Вчера вечером, после долгого активного дня, у Кэнди не было проблем со сном, и, как только она плюхнулась на кровать, то тут же уснула. Мне же, к сожалению, так не повезло, потому что меня одолевали все эти мысли. Вчерашней ночью мой мозг просто не позволил мне отдохнуть. Пока я бодрствовал так долго, то имел достаточно времени на раздумья, и, чем больше я прокручивал в голове события этого дня, тем больше я ценил то, что Джордж помог Кэнди найти её дядюшку Уильяма и привез её в Лейквуд.

Я до сих пор четко помнил тот момент, когда Джордж закончил читать вслух отчет от нанятого нами сыщика, присланный нам почтой из Рокстоуна. Услышанное настолько поразило меня, что я впервые за очень длинный промежуток времени не знал, что и подумать. Я даже заметил сочувствие, проскользнувшее на лице моего помощника в течение нескольких секунд! Должно быть, я выглядел настолько подавленным и находился в таком сильном оцепенении, что это повлияло даже на невозмутимого Джорджа, ведь он при любых обстоятельствах оставался хладнокровным и умел сохранить спокойствие. Но, все-таки, он очень быстро спохватился и впоследствии не выказывал особых эмоций.

Джордж был единственным моим компаньоном в течение многих лет, особенно, после смерти Розмари, поэтому, фактически, он был для меня, как старший брат, и он был, наверное, единственным человеком в мире, который мог видеть меня насквозь. Поэтому я не удивился, что он почувствовал мою внутреннюю борьбу, начавшуюся с тех пор, как я связался с ним после восстановления моей памяти, и принудительная помолвка Кэнди и Нила, скорее всего, подтолкнула Джорджа не повиноваться моему приказу. Надо сказать, что я обязательно поблагодарил бы его, когда он приедет сюда чуть позднее.

Я снова не мог уснуть и все еще бодрствовал, хоть прямо сейчас и чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим. Я немного поднял голову, чтобы увидеть часть лица Кэнди, пока она кропотливо один за другим соединяла цветы. Я ощущал невероятное смущение из-за того, что она тратит огромное количество сил для создания такой длинной цепи для меня. Внезапно у меня возникло сильнейшее желание сказать ей, что это именно я был тем "иностранцем в юбке", которого она встретила на холме Пони, когда была маленькой девочкой.

Но я знал, что не могу взять и небрежно сказать ей: _«Эй, Кэнди, ты знаешь, кто – я? Это я – тот мальчик, о встрече с которым ты мечтала снова и снова, и да, ты все эти годы хранила мой значок с фамильным гербом, как свой амулет»._

Это было даже не смешно. Зная, что принц с холма Пони фактически являлся ее первой романтической привязанностью, как бы она могла поверить в то, что этот юноша уже успел повзрослеть и стал ее приемным отцом? Если... конечно... её чувства ко мне уже не превратились в особенные...

Я уже знал, что Джордж вернется в Чикаго и специально заедет сюда, чтобы подобрать Кэнди, поэтому я решил больше не тратить время впустую на размышления. Я резко поднялся и теплым голосом окликнул её по имени: «Кэнди?»

Она вздрогнула и буквально отпрянула назад, затем повернула ко мне лицо, а её глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления: «Альберт? Разве ты не спишь?»

Я широко улыбнулся и медленно покачал головой. Затем я собрал всю свою храбрость, нежно взял её руку и пристально посмотрел Кэнди в глаза, не собираясь отводить взгляд. Немного растерявшись, она рассеянно уронила цветы на траву и ненамеренно покраснела, и это еще больше подстегнуло меня задать ей вопрос, который так долго не давал мне покоя: «Кэнди, ты искала меня?»

Она чуть вскинула брови, уставившись на меня и выглядя в тот момент обескураженной. Конечно, этот вопрос так долго находился в моей голове, что я неосознанно опустил название города. Затем я прочистил свое горло и пояснил: «Я имею в виду... в Рокстоуне». К счастью она не знала, что в этот момент сердце бешено колотилось в моей груди, хоть мои губы и тронула едва заметная улыбка.

Прямо сейчас её лицо стало краснее, чем свекла. Кэнди опустила свой взгляд, но в её глазах сияло нескрываемое восхищение: «А как ты об этом узнал?» _–_ ее голос был едва слышимым, но, фактически, для меня этот вопрос прозвучал, как подтверждение моих слов, поэтому я наклонился вперед и быстро взял её вторую руку тоже. Кэнди мгновенно подняла свой взгляд, всматриваясь в меня, по-видимому, удивившись моему поведению.

«Кэнди, _– _начал я, пытаясь сказать это самым нежным голосом, каким только мог, и опять пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, _– _пожалуйста, скажи мне, почему?»

Она продолжала молчать, очевидно, подбирая слова, и спустя несколько секунд она даже отвела свой взгляд, пытаясь скрыть покрасневшие щеки, но это заставило меня желать её ещё больше. Я с трудом проглотил ком, стоявший в моем горле, пока обдумывал, что мне делать дальше, как вдруг она повернула ко мне лицо и посмотрела на меня глазами, полными слез, и сказала дрожащим голосом: «Альберт, ты не представляешь, как сильно я скучала по тебе...»

Ее ответ проник настолько глубоко в моё сердце, что я на мгновение забыл, что хотел сказать; стояла полнейшая тишина, когда наши пристальные взгляды встретились. Чуть дрожащими губами Кэнди внезапно задала вопрос: «Ты действительно назначил мне ту встречу... в Рокстоуне... или нет?»

Я молча кивнул, таким образом ответив на её вопрос. Кэнди озадачило мое согласие, но она спокойным голосом спросила меня: «Почему?» _– _слезы были готовы пролиться из её глаз.

Я собирался сказать ей, что тогда подумал, что она снова захочет встретиться с Терри, но мне вообще больше не хотелось упоминать его имя. Вместо этого, находясь под влиянием сильных эмоций, я услышал, что произнес это вслух: «Потому что я люблю тебя, Кэнди, и я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива».

По ее щекам потекли слезы в два тоненьких ручейка, а ее красивые глаза теперь были широко распахнуты, выражая огромное удивление. Когда я услышал собственное признание, меня это сильно потрясло, хотя в то же самое время я почувствовал, будто камень свалился с моих плеч, и я глубоко вздохнул. Да, я наконец-то сказал это, после стольких месяцев молчания и подавления собственных чувств. Затем я потянулся и с любовью вытер слезы с её щек большими пальцами обеих рук, дразня себя, но это был способ немного ослабить напряжение, возникшее между нами, и сказал: «Не плачь сейчас, Кэнди, это действительно так плохо, что я люблю тебя?»

Ее лицо озарила улыбка, когда она услышала мои слова. Кэнди схватила мои руки в свои и, всхлипывая, многозначительным тоном сказала: «Альберт, я помню бутерброд, который ты со мной разделил... и твое обещание всё делить со мной...»

Я спокойно кивнул, пытаясь понять, что она хочет этим сказать. Затем Кэнди продолжила: «Но раз ты ушел, мне показалось, что ты порвал со мной все связи, и я провела много бессонных ночей, скучая по тебе... или плача вместо того, чтобы спать...»

«Кэнди, мне очень жаль...» _– _всё, что я смог сказать в этот момент, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, что так сильно расстроил её.

Пристально глядя в мои глаза, она перестала плакать и продолжила ласковым голосом: «Я так скучала по тебе, что я действительно хотела тебя найти, а доктор Мартин мне помог, нарисовав твой портрет».

_«Так вот каким рисунком она тогда воспользовалась...» __– _поня любовью положил руку ей на плечо, предоставив Кэнди полуобъятие. Затем она наклонилась ко мне и склонила голову к моей груди. Я закрыл глаза, зная теперь, что я не хотел ничего иного, чем удерживать её рядом с собой, как сейчас, навсегда. Она больше не должна была говорить, потому что я считал, что уже услышал от нее все, что мне хотелось узнать.

Но Кэнди снова заговорила: «Поэтому, когда я получила твою посылку, то, не задумываясь и секунды, решила отправиться в Рокстоун, в надежде, что ты до сих пор находишься там».

После этих слов я почувствовал, что мои глаза тоже начали обжигать слезы. Затем Кэнди выпрямилась, чтобы встать передо мной, и сказала: «И я очень разочаровалась, что не нашла тебя там. Я так волновалась о тебе, пытаясь понять, что ты думал о нас... о наших отношениях».

Не прекращая смотреть ей в глаза, я сразу же ответил хриплым голосом: «Теперь ты знаешь».

Кэнди, не скрывая своей досады, вздохнула и избегала смотреть на меня, выглядя разочарованной и даже сердитой. Несколько секунд спустя, глубоко вдохнув, не поднимая опущенной низко головы, она прошептала смирившимся голосом: «Да... По закону ты – мой отец...»

Без сомнений, теперь она поняла мое несчастье. Я действительно не знал, что еще сказать в этот момент, и я непроизвольно начал играть с цветами, рассыпанными на траве. Несколько секунд спустя она нарушила тишину и радостно сказала: «Альберт, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно. Я тебе всегда буду благодарна за доброту, которую ты проявил ко мне. Я была бедной сиротой с очень скромными перспективами в этой жизни, а ты дал мне приют и возможность получить дорогое образование... и все-таки...»

Я поднял брови в ожидании, что она продолжит, но стояла лишь невыносимая для слуха тишина. Кэнди уловила мой вопрошающий взгляд. Глубоко вздохнув и смотря на свои руки, она ответила едва слышимым голосом: «… и все-таки... я не хочу быть твоей дочерью».

_«Альберт, что еще ты хочешь услышать от неё? Разве ее намек не достаточно ясен?»_

И это было верно. Кэнди никогда не знала, что именно я удочерил ее, и достаточно долго она относилась ко мне, как своему брату, ну, я надеялся, что до недавнего времени.

Поэтому, я смело начал обсуждение темы только для того, чтобы убедиться: «Так значит, ты хочешь быть моей сестрой?»

Кэнди в ту же секунду энергично покачала головой, наконец, встречая глазами мой пристальный взгляд. Ее тихого ответа было более чем достаточно для меня. Ничего не говоря, я поднял с травы несколько цветов и теплым тоном спросил ее: «Ты не возражаешь?»

Поняв, что я хочу сделать, она подарила мне одобряющую улыбку. Я принял это в качестве согласия и с ее разрешения сел ближе к ней и аккуратно продел в ее волосы несколько цветов, чтобы они сформировали обруч над ее головой. Я вздохнул, молча глядя в ее изумрудные глаза достаточно долгое время. Затем я искренне похвалил ее глубоким голосом: «Кэнди, ты знаешь, что стала красивой леди?»

Она спокойно покачала головой в ответ, застенчиво улыбаясь, снова избегая моих глаз, а ее ресницы долго трепетали.

Я собрал всю свою храбрость и сразу же решительно признался ей в любви: «Кэнди, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я люблю тебя всем своим сердцем. Я нуждаюсь в тебе больше, чем это могут сказать слова, и моя жизнь так одинока без тебя».

«Я тоже люблю тебя, Альберт».

Ее быстрый ответ стал музыкой для моих ушей. Я так долго об этом мечтал, и, больше не сомневаясь ни секунды, я нежно взял ее руку, и пристально посмотрел в ее красивые глаза, которые сейчас сияли от не прошеных слез радости. Я медленно поднял другую руку к ее лицу и начал гладить ее щеку едва ощутимыми прикосновениями. Ее дыхание ускорилось от ожидания, с каждым вдохом становясь все поверхностнее. Затем я наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо: «Кэнди, пожалуйста, закрой глаза».

Она послушно закрыла глаза, а её губы слегка приоткрылись, словно в ожидании поцелуя. Я тут же погладил ее по щеке тыльной стороной своей ладони и средними пальцами, направляясь к ее изящному подбородку. Подняв его немного вверх, я чуть-чуть наклонил свою голову и прикоснулся моими губами к её, предоставив Кэнди нежный поцелуй, ведь я не хотел испугать ее. В конце концов, это был наш первый поцелуй. Она сразу же отреагировала, поцеловав меня в ответ и обхватив руками за шею. Я тоже обнял Кэнди за стройную талию, привлек ближе к себе и начал целовать её, больше не сдерживая своей страсти. Сейчас я больше ни о чем не мог думать. Я понимал только, что мы быстро увлеклись, пылко целуясь, держа друг друга в крепком объятии, а наши губы слились воедино, ведь наш поцелуй стал глубоким и страстным. Я даже не волновался, увидит ли Джордж, что мы целуемся так, как мы это делали сейчас. Сколько раз я мечтал о том, как целую Кэнди? Я уже потерял счет.

Но в этот момент произошло что-то странное. Я почувствовал, что меня кто-то толкнул в бок локтем. Сначала я просто проигнорировал это. Затем меня резко разбудили, сильно встряхнув руками за плечи.

«Проснись, Альберт, проснись!» – я, наконец, услышал голос Кэнди и, когда я открыл глаза, то увидел, что она мне с любовью улыбается. Мой сон был таким ярким, таким настоящим, что мое сердце до сих пор бешено колотилось в груди. Чувствуя себя дезориентированным, я ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что не сплю, и небрежно потер лицо. Я медленно поднимался, но Кэнди быстро предупредила меня: «Не двигайся, Альберт! Ты почти разрушил её!»

Затем я увидел, как Кэнди поспешно укладывает цветочную цепь, немного перемещая её. Затем она проинструктировала меня: «Теперь ты можешь подняться, но, пожалуйста, медленно и аккуратно!»

Я осторожно сел и удивился тому, что увидел. Ее длинная цветочная цепь была собрана в форме большого сердца, заключив нас обоих внутрь так, что мы находились в самой середине сердца; при этом часть цепи пролегала через мой живот, а другая часть – через мои ноги.

Должно быть, она заметила удивление на моем лице и застенчиво спросила: «Тебе нравится?»

_«Кэнди, что ты пытаешься мне сказать?» _– хотел я её спросить, но моя голова все еще кружилась из-за моего сна-мечты, и я совершенно не знал, как ответить на её вопрос. Затем мы услышали гудок, и Кэнди оживленно произнесла: «О, Джордж уже здесь!»

Она сразу же встала и побежала навстречу к нему, а я быстро последовал за ней через кустарники. Мой верный личный помощник должен был подобрать здесь Кэнди. Увидев, что она бежит к Джорджу, я уже скучал по ней. Искренне поблагодарив Джорджа за его заботу, я обоим помахал рукой в знак прощания, ведь они уже сели в автомобиль. Теперь моим единственным утешением было то, что я уже запланировал с ней встретиться снова на так называемой помолвке.

КОНЕЦ

=o=o=o=

Если я тебя не люблю,

Через что я прохожу

Этой ночью?

И если мое сердце лжёт,

То во что я тогда должен верить?

Почему я схожу с ума

Каждый раз, как подумаю о тебе,

Мой малыш?

И зачем я так нуждаюсь в тебе,

Зачем так хочу тебя,

Если я тебя не люблю?

...

И если я не нуждаюсь в твоем прикосновении,

Почему я так сильно скучаю по тебе

Этой ночью?

Если это – просто безумное увлечение,

Тогда почему так болит моё сердце?

Оно в твоей власти навсегда.

Отдать часть себя?

Я думал, что никогда этого не сделаю.

Отдать снова кому-то, кого я мог бы потерять?

Зачем, если я тебя не люблю.

…

Почему в каждой фантазии

Я чувствую, как твои руки обнимают меня,

Как мы любим друг друга, отдаваясь сладким желаниям?

Почему в мечтах я сдаюсь,

Как маленький ребенок?

Кто поможет объяснить это чувство?

Кто ответит мне,

Если я тебя не люблю.

...

Если я тебя не люблю,

Через что я прохожу

Этой ночью?

И если мое сердце лжёт,

То во что я тогда должен верить?

Почему я схожу с ума

Каждый раз, как подумаю о тебе,

Мой малыш?

И зачем я так нуждаюсь в тебе,

Зачем так хочу тебя,

Если я тебя не люблю? [1]

=o=o=o=

Сноска:

[1] Я благодарю Ангела Версаля за то, что порекомендовала песню «Если я тебя не люблю» Фэйт Хилл, которая отлично передает чувства Кэнди, когда она скучала по Альберту во время его отсутствия, это отчетливо видно в манге. Конечно, эта песня также относится и к Альберту.

Примечание автора:

Однажды, когда я не специально болтала с другой поклонницей Альберта, мы задались вопросом о том, почему Альберт спал, пока Кэнди делала свою длинную цветочную цепь. Моя подруга тогда пошутила, что он, вероятно, не выспался хорошенько предыдущей ночью в горном домике, ведь он снова находился в одном и том же доме вместе с Кэнди. Кроме того, другая поклонница Альберта заметила, что цветочная цепь, которую сделала Кэнди, похоже, сформировала сердечко.

Это и вдохновило меня написать короткую историю, просто так, для забавы, используя эти идеи, как перерыв в написании моего длинного фанфика «Love never fails». Пожалуйста, примите во внимание, что эта история – полностью плод моего воображения, но основана на последнем томе манги Кэнди-Кэнди (9й том, конец части 5.2, стр. 174, – от переводчика).

И, хотя, в моей истории это был просто сон Альберта, воспоминание Кэнди о том, как она скучала о нем, было фактически основано на «Кэнди-Кэнди: Финальная История» и манге. Когда он ушел, Кэнди поняла, что Альберт для неё значит гораздо больше, чем брат, и что он является для неё кем-то совершенно особенным, с кем она может говорить о чем угодно. В то же самое время, незнание, что он думает об их отношениях, сводило ее с ума.

Также, я превратила это в сон, потому что я хочу придерживаться развития истории в манге: Альберт не признавался в своих чувствах, пока он не представил себя, как принц холма Пони в самом конце манги.

От переводчика:

Этот мини-фанфик – как бы точка зрения Альберта глазами/устами автора, но Ms. Puddleglum уже написала сиквел к этой истории – «It must have been love» – точку зрения Кэнди. Kому интересно, может прочесть этот фанфик [url= s/8150116/1/It_must_have_been_love]здесь[/url].

Malena, большое тебе спасибо за помощь в редактуре!


End file.
